lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Discussão:5ª Temporada
Spoilers Que tal,que nem na lostpedia em inglês,botar uma seção "5ª temporada/Spoilers"? Nome do setimo episodio "316", de acordo com Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse no DSA 21h20min de 8 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Centrado na Ilha Administradores, me veio uma idéia agora que eu acho mais correta do que centrar os episódios e (ou talvez toda a 5ª :S) em ninguém. Parando pra pensar, os episódios podem muito bem estarem sendo centrados na Ilha, não? Discutam aqui antes de mudarmos. 18h02min de 24 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Em "ninguem" tambem concordo que fica estranho. Centrado na "ilha" ate que seria legal, mas acho que um episodio centrado na ilha seria algo mais "especial", com flashes mais significativos e provavelmente um dos ultimos episodios. Entao acho simplesmente poderia ser "Multi-centrico", como todos estao falando, e centrado em "Hurley", como foi oficialmente divulgado. 20h29min de 24 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Ninguém é a mesma classificação do . O episódio não teve flashes de um ponto de vista. Mas na Ilha, também axo q ficaria legal e tals mas naum foi dela, 1º pq naum contou a história dela, 2º pq os episódios agr estao sendo feitos em flashes. Passado presente e futuro jah naum saum mais o q nós consideravamos 1 ano atras. por isso o nngm....ateh termos maiores esclarecimentos. 15h26m de 31 de janeiro de 2009 Os Outros Sra. Hawking e Jill deveriam, agora, serem consideradas do grupo dos Outros, não? TUDO nos indica que são, mesmo não sendo esclarecido nos episódios. 16h08min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Eu estava vendo aqui, agora, a atriz de Hawking estava no elenco do filme "Os Outros". ;O aioeioaeioaeioaeoi - 16h10min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) : =O A Jill, cm eu jah dise eh sim uma Outra,mas a Hawking...axu dificil, axu melhor esperar ter mais "esclarecimentos" em relação a ela =P 14h51m de 26 de janeiro de 2009 eu lembro de uma confusão que houve ano passado em relação ao . Se a tradução não era "Confirmados como Mortos", ou "Mortos Confirmados" e tals e nem sei se se resolveu akilo....mas para evitar outra esse ano q eu jah pensei q haveria, vou explicar a traduçaõ do . "This", serve tanto para Este, Esta, Esse, Essa, Isto e Isso. Place is Death, não qr dizr Lugar está Morto, significa Lugar é Morte. Entao sobram apenas Este e Esse. A escolha não foi aleatoria. Esse, serve para pessoa ou coisa próxima A QUEM NOS DIRIGIMOS. Este, serve para pessoa ou coisa presente ou próxima de QUEM FALA. Só que Este também serve para Lugar onde se está, vive ou nasceu, ou fatos cronológicos referentes a quem fala/escreve. -- 15h31m de 31 de janeiro de 2009 Claire A cena de Claire teve cenas reusadas e tambem pode ter sido usado tomadas que nao foram ao ar, apesar de eu achar que quando mostra ela de costas é uma pessoa de peruca fingindo ser ela. 16h24min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Contagem A contagem de episódios de Charlotte não seria 5 ao invés de 6? 16h02min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :Seria se nos contássemos apenas as aparições da Rebecca Mader como Charlotte, em até . Mas ela apareceu como criança em . --189.94.189.23 20h32min de 20 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ::Verdade, tinha esquecido da aparição dela em LaFleur. (: 00h03min de 21 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21728 The following message was left by Natan Baptista via on 2009-05-02 21:21:30 UTC O título do episódio 5x14 Some like it Hoth está traduzido erroneamente. a tradução correta é "Quanto Mais quente melhor" fazendo referencia a um filme homonimo, de 1959